


The Spider and the Fly

by goldenwatcher



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No spoilers for IM3, Some descriptive violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwatcher/pseuds/goldenwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki underestimated the Avengers.  It's time he takes a closer look at them, and who better to start with than the clever armorsmith?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I originally wrote this for Hella, as a thanks for her amazing story, Off the Record. I decided to post this here so more people could read it if they wanted to have a go at it.

Loki knew who he was. He also knew how he was perceived, particularly by the mortals of Midgard. He was a villain, a murderer, subtle and intelligent and absolutely dangerous. His machinations were the stuff of myth and legend to the mortals, and they would not soon forget the damage he'd wrought upon their city of New York. Loki hated mortals, considered them far beneath him, and would never stoop so low as to try to understand them.

For the most part, this was true. Loki did not have any particular desire to understand what petty hardships and trivialities cluttered such short lives. What was the point of it? The mundane existance of a typical human life was of no use to him, and therefore of no consequence. But for those who were not so mundane, were not so trivial, Loki had interest. Namely, this meant the Avengers. Of course, he knew a lot about them, their talents and weaknesses, but they had managed to surprise him. What was that mortal saying he had heard? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

It pricked his pride to think that Thor with only five human comrades and the backing of their pathetic SHIELD managed to defeat him with the army he'd had at his back. However, those five humans were talented in a way that he hadn't really expected humans to accomplish. He'd made the mistake of being too dismissive of these unique mortals the first time. Loki never made the same mistake twice.

Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, also known as the Black Widow and Hawkeye, were the first he considered. They were talented, it was true, but ultimately human. He easily dismissed them to the bottom of the list.

Steven Rogers, Captain America, was a formidable opponent. He had strength, reflexes, and other physical talents beyond thoseof an ordinary human. However, these gifts had been given to him. The serum had not been created by him, nor did he know anything about how it worked. Again, he was dismissed, but higher on his list than the previous two.

Bruce Banner with his alter ego was far more interesting. The Hulk could hardly be qualified as human and possessed immense power. Having gone up against the creature in a fight, he knew from experience that it was unpleasant to be on the receiving end of those fists, even for an Asgardian. It was also immensely easy to manipulate the Hulk due to his lack of intelligence and blind-rage. Dr. Banner had well trained himself to remain calm to aggravating stimulus, but it was a small matter for Loki to work around that. What made Banner and the Hulk a lesser priority in his mind was that the creation of the incredible Hulk creature was an accident. Banner didn't know exactly how he'd done it, nor how to reverse it. He wasn't clever enough to know the process and repeat it, and therefore, was second on his list.

The final human who numbered amongst the Avengers was the Iron Man, Tony Stark. Stark did not have the physical talents of Romanoff or Barton, nor the prowess of Rogers or Banner's alter ego, but what he did have, he had created himself. Every connection, bolt, and wire of the Iron Man suit was purposefully placed where it was by Stark's own hand, and he knew precisely what it could do and how it would work. In addition, the Jarvis entity that operated everywhere Stark did was the closest he'd seen a human come to the creation of a familiar. The fact that it could not independently move around and act on Stark's will was a minor detail that Loki believed Stark could accomplish should he choose to. Stark was intelligent, willful, and clever, precision in the midst of chaos; extraordinary in a way that was infinitely useful.

Tony Stark was at the top of Loki's list.

It was for that reason, and that reason alone, that Loki was in a bank in New York City. His eyes scanned the line of humans waiting to speak to the tellers at their stations, then drifted to the tables in the center of the room. Standing at one of them, writing something on a small slip of paper, was Pepper Potts, Stark's servant. She had worked for Stark for years, and they were currently in a relationship. Loki considered having relations with a servant to be rather tasteless, but obviously Stark did not and he wanted to know what he could of the way the Iron Man's mind worked. Loki confidently walked to an unoccupied table and plucked one of the deposit slips from its holder. He picked up a pen and considered the paper, stalling a bit.

Loki was used to stalking his prey and knew when Pepper moved from the table. He glanced up to see her walking straight toward him, her lips thinned into a hard line. He hadn't been trying very hard to hide, simply changing his clothing into human 'business casual', black slacks and a loose, green silk button-up, but it still amused him that she had recognized him. Most people do not see the beyond the facade of normality.

"I have SHIELD on speed-dial these days," she said to him softly, standing close so that their conversation would be private. She clutched her phone for emphasis. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call them?"

Loki gave her a slow, confident smile. "Mass panic and civilian casualties come to mind. That's two, to show my generosity."

The color drained from her face even as she gave him a hard glare. "What are you doing here?" she hissed quietly. "I would have thought such petty, human things like money would be beneath you."

"Generally, they are. However..." Loki's eyes were drawn to an individual who had just entered the bank. The man was dressed in a long coat, the hood pulled up far over his head and hands shoved into his pockets, face down. Loki's eyes flicked around, catching a couple of others with similar poses. His eyes narrowed, knowing what was about to happen.

Before Loki could decide if he wanted to act, the man who had just entered pulled out a gun and shouted, "On the floor! Everyone, on the floor!" He was wearing a blank white half-mask, the mouth bare to allow his words to be heard.

Pepper turned and stared at Loki, her glare murderous. "A bank heist? A little beneath you, don't you think?"

Loki's expression was one of barely veiled disdain. "I do, actually," he said. Of all of the things to interrupt his surveillance, a robbery. "I am not responsible for this."

"You mean you just happened to be unlucky enough to wander into a bank that was about to be robbed?"

"I didn't so much wander as follow you." He met her gaze. He saw the slight widening of her eyes as she believed him.

"Then how about you do something?" she said.

His eyebrows slid up into a mocking expression of disbelief. "Do something? Such as what? You want me to save these mortals?"

Her eyes hardened, then one of the thieves turned and pointed a gun at her head. "Be still," Loki murmured to her.

"Hey, Romeo," the thief growled. "Down on the ground or I'm going to hurt your pretty girlfriend here."

Pepper's eyes widened as the man walked up, holding the barrel against her head. Loki still was undecided as to how he wanted to handle this. It was interesting knowing her life was in his hands. He raised his hands and put them behind his head to show he was unarmed. "Please, don't hurt her," he said, his tone placating. He went down onto his knees as if he was just like any other human. He could see the helpless frustration in Pepper's eyes.

"All the way down, lover boy," the robber said.

Defiance tightened Pepper's jaw. Loki nearly sighed. Pepper Potts to the rescue. How absurd. "You don't want to do this," she said calmly.

The masked thief laughed. "Oh? And why not? You going to teach us a lesson, sweetheart?"

"I'm Tony Stark's personal assistant. If you hurt anyone in this bank, he will hunt you down."

Loki hung his head. He was beginning to wonder if Pepper had an unknown power that made her walk unconsciously into greater danger. Making oneself a target for ransom was one of the first things you learned not to do.

"What, like Stark Industries Stark?"

"Dude," another of the thieves, this one in a yellow mask, said as the tellers were being confronted by a third in blue. "Don't talk about Tony Stark. Last thing we need is fuckin' Iron Man showing up."

"He's not going to care about a bank, and I bet he's loaded." The gun moved off of Pepper, making her let out a small breath. White-Mask circled them an she stilled , shocked as she looked just beyond Loki. His eyes closed as he felt the barrel of the gun against the back of his head. Pepper Potts was damnably close to a curse to have around. He wasn't worried about being shot. If it happened, he'd make sure they all suffered, but it wouldn't kill him. Rather, his patience with the situation was beginning to wear thin. It was one thing to play a helpless human when the stakes were small, quite another when the humans started to think they actually had the upper hand.

"You're going to be a good girl, Ms. Personal Assistant, and give us everything you can on Stark or I'm going to shoot your boyfriend here."

"Oh, please," Pepper said, trying to sound nonchalant. "He's not my boyfriend. We hate each other."

"I don't believe you. Now stand up," he said, nudging Loki's head with the gun.

Loki carefully stood, keeping his hands up. The thief gestured Pepper forward as the others kept the hostages in line and collected money from the registers.

"Any time now, dear," Pepper breathed to Loki, obviously frustrated with the Asgardian and their situation.

"What would you will of me, beloved?" Loki replied, still pretending to be human. His tone, however, held an undercurrent of mockery.

"Quiet!" White-Mask pushed Loki, but the disguised Asgardian barely shifted.

"Let the others go," Pepper said to the thief. "You can keep us, but let them go."

"Why would I do that?" The man was beginning to sound annoyed.

"Pepper," Loki said calmly, trying to warn her. If she just did as commanded, the thieves would go away. No one would be hurt and it left Loki to hunt them as his leisure. Why was she not understanding this?

"Because if you don't, I won't help you." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

Everything was still for a moment. Loki was tempted to put a silencing spell on her. Then lights exploded behind his eyes as White-mask clubbed Loki across the back of his head with the butt of the gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper gasped as Loki stumbled in surprise, going down to one knee. He blinked, shaking his head to clear out the ringing. Did that mortal actually just hit him? That kind of hurt. A hand landed on his shoulder and he grabbed it before he realized it was Pepper's and glanced up at her. Despite her fear of his sudden grasp, she still seemed concerned for his well-being. He released her wrist and lifted his hand to the back of his head, pretending to be injured. To his surprised, she dropped down, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Are you okay?" she said out loud, then leaned in. "Please, Loki. Help," she whispered. Loki glanced at her, her blue eyes searching his, then the thief grabbed her by her hair and pulled her away, making her cry out in surprise and pain.

"Let go of me!" she demanded.

That shredded the last of Loki's patience. Yes, she was being desperately annoying and making everything worse, but he wasn't interested in allowing them to pull her around by the hair like common trash. He stood, and the thieves stilled. For a moment, no one moved. Then Pepper hesitantly tugged at her hair. It slid easily from White-Mask's unresisting grip. She stood, staring at their attackers as the other hostages warily looked around, unsure what to do.

"Isn't this the part where you normally run?" Loki asked casually, looking at the people on the floor. "Or does something need to explode first?"

They hesitated, in their shock just as frozen as the thieves. Loki sighed, then the four containers that held the deposit slips in the center of the room blew apart, scattering the small strips of paper. People shrieked and bolted for the doors, pouring out into the day.

"What are you going to do?" Pepper asked, not running out with the others.

"I haven't decided," he replied, his mind still coming up with all sorts of creative punishments. "For starters, I'm considering gagging you. No one would have been injured if you would have done as commanded."

"They were threatening people, including the two of us." She hesitated a moment, then added, "Don't kill them."

Loki's mouth thinned in aggravation as he turned to face her. "Any more orders you would like to pass out, my Lady?" he said, his tone low, purring, dangerous as a tiger's.

"They're harmless like this," she continued. He was obviously being too friendly if she was confident enough to stand her ground. "Just hold them until the police arrive."

"And then?" he asked. "Everyone will know how the villainous Loki saved a few mortals in a bank. Perhaps they will hold a banquet in my honor." He sneered. "Are you actually trying to redeem me? I certainly hope not."

The doors to the bank burst open making Loki's gaze snap up, daggers summoned to his hands. SWAT entered, moving through the room with practiced ease and flanked by a team of less highly-trained officers. All had guns out and aimed at the would-be thieves. Unfortunately, since he was one of the armed men in the room, they included Loki in their cover, making the Asgardian's mouth thin slightly.

"Don't move. Everyone, stay where you are," one officer ordered crisply. "Ma'am, I want you to step away and calmly walk toward us."

"Now wait just one second," Pepper said, surprising Loki. He looked at her as she lifted her hands to calm the officers and actually moved toward Loki. "There's no need to be--"

A shot rang out. Loki didn't think. He released the spell on the thieves, grabbed Pepper, and teleported. The air above Stark Tower was still as Loki stepped away from Pepper, seething, his usual leathers and armor on once more. "Do not think I need you to defend me, mortal," he snapped coldly, staring out over the city. "Nor should you take any of this as though some kind of peace offering has been made. Your attempts to help today made things worse. Leave the heroism to people who actually have some idea of what they are doing."

"Loki," Pepper gasped behind him, her voice trembling.

Loki frowned slightly at her tone and turned. Her face was ashen, shock making her pupils large in her blue eyes. She was staring at her hand, the palm coated in blood. At her waist, the blood was soaking into the cloth of her suit. He moved quickly, catching her before she collapsed. "They shot me," she said, voice breathy and surprised. "I was shot by the police."

"You moved between myself and them. That was a foolish thing to do." He laid her down to look at the wound. A sharp tug had the buttons of her blazer flying and he gently lifted the edge of her blouse. It was the kind of wound that, during battle, couldn't wait for the healing chambers of Asgard. A healing stone needed to be applied quickly or the injured person died, slowly and painfully.

"Your fingers are surprisingly gentle," she murmured, her voice groggy and distant. Loki glanced up at her face and she stared blankly at the sky. "A girl could get used to it."

"I wouldn't recommend it," he said absently. He was not a healer, and that magic wasn't his specialty. The thought did cross his mind that he could leave her up there, but a nagging sense of responsibility ate at the back of his mind. They had been in the midst of parlay, of a sorts, and she was fatally injured protecting him. He owed her, and besides, he hadn't yet decided how useful she might be, despite her tendency to be meddlesome. He was a shapeshifter and knew how to make flesh obey his will. The theory was similar enough that it might work. If not, she wouldn't be any worse off.

The sound of repulsors approaching made Loki grit his teeth. "Well, if it isn't your master come to finally protect what is his," he muttered. Louder, he said, "Your timing is impeccable. Hold her down."

"Kinky," Pepper murmured, then giggled.

Tony Stark landed on the roof, the mask of his helmet popping up. "Pepper?" he said, moving quickly over. He knelt down, studying her face, then glared at Loki. "What did you do?"

Loki's expression eloquently stated that Stark was an idiot. "I shot her. I thought I would try something different. Now hold her down." He looked back at the wound, hearing Stark start to protest. Ignoring him, he place his fingers on the edges of the small, bloody hole. Pepper gasped and started to arch, crying out in pain.

Stark grabbed her shoulders, holding her down. He nearly snarled at Loki, but the Asgardian was staring at the hole, eyes manically intense. Slowly, a small, bloody piece of metal slid out of Pepper's waist. Loki dropped the bullet, then moved his eyes back to the hole. Stark had no idea how Pepper had been shot or why the God of Lies and Evil and general all-around Badness was trying to save her, but he wasn't about to complain. He could figure it out later.

"Tony," Pepper breathed. "Your hands are hard. Why can't they be soft like his?"

"Way to kick me in the balls there, Pepper," he said, still watching Loki. He absently noted Loki's elegant hands and the way they barely touched Pepper's skin. "Comparing me to a bad guy is not the way to score tonight."

"Perhaps not with you," Loki murmured, still focused on her stomach. Whatever he was doing made Pepper whimper, but didn't seem to be causing her any pain.

"First you try to take my planet, now my girl? Jealous?"

"Of a human who flies around and fights evil wearing a tin can? Hardly." The words were automatic, simple responses to the chatter as his mind focused on his task. Pepper's expression was queer as she stared up at the sky, like she was discomforted but too much in shock to really understand. The pain in her face was easing, though, so Stark looked harder at the wound. The bleeding didn't appear to be slowing; in fact, it seemed quite steady, though less black. He frowned slightly, staring, but then blinked as he saw part of her flesh bulge ever so slightly then lie flat again.

"What are you doing?" he said, alarmed.

"Concentrating."

"Sir?" Jarvis was unexpected, making him nearly jump out of his skin. "Captain Rogers appears to be trying to reach you via SHIELD frequencies."

"Yeah, open it up, Jarvis."

"Tony?" Steve Rogers sounded worried. "We got word there was an attempted robbery at a bank. The police seem to think Loki was involved, though we can't confirm that. They say Pepper was there and the culprit disappeared with her."

"Yeah, Loki was involved and I need an ambulance to Stark Tower. Pepper has been injured."

Loki's mouth thinned slightly. Beneath them, Pepper moaned in pain.

"Loki hurt Pepper?" Steve sounded outraged.

"I don't think so," Tony replied carefully. His response made the tension in Loki's jaw ease somewhat. The flesh around the wound bubbled slightly again, then smoothed out like water flowing back into a hole. Loki removed his hands and sat back as Pepper sighed dreamily then began to shake. "I'm not sure what the situation is, actually. Just get an ambulance here. Iron Man out." Tony gathered Pepper into his arms, her teeth chattering.

"It's c-cold," she stuttered.

"I know, sweetheart. We're going to get you inside." He looked up to Loki, but the slippery sorcerer was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, this story was written before the Avengers came out. I think it becomes fairly obvious in this chapter, but just a warning. :)

Loki walked into the small diner, his pleasant expression hiding the disdain he felt for the location. The restaurant was small with a line of booths down the outer wall under the windows opposite a bar with stools for taking meals at the counter. The air was heavy with the smell of sizzling meat and coffee. A part of him wanted to turn around and leave. He didn't need to study Clint Barton so badly that he should subject himself to locations such as this. Behind him, the door opened, and he glanced back to see the very nuisance he'd come to study step in through the door. Loki was currently wearing a very different face from his usual so he wasn't worried about the Avenger recognizing him. He gave Barton a slight, apologetic smile, and moved into the diner, finding a seat where he could watch. He heard Barton greet the other regulars, complimenting the waitress as she walked by. The rowdiness with the sounds of the kitchen and the drone of the television was making this particularly unpleasant. He ordered a coffee, no food, and readied himself for a morning of sheer tedium.

It was probably close to twenty minutes into his observance of absolutely nothing of use when one of the men called for 'Sally' to turn up the television. Loki's eyes drifted up as everyone turned to the set the waitress behind the counter adjusted. It was the news, and a blond female reporter was standing in front of the bank he'd been in yesterday. He frowned.

"This is the location of these confusing series of events," she said, gesturing to the building behind her. "Three armed men entered the bank with guns and wearing Venetian masks to hide their identities." The picture switched to surveillance footage from inside the bank as Loki and Pepper had been walked up toward the teller counters. "Witnesses say that Ms. Potts and an unidentified man were threatened to give information on the accounts of Stark Industries. But it wasn't until the mystery man was struck," the footage showed the thief pistol-whipping Loki, "that anyone realized just how strange things were going to get."

"Can you believe this?" one guy, Carl if Loki recalled correctly, said. He was scowling at the television as reporters received a statement from one of the hostages "They call this strange? Doesn't anyone remember what happened?"

Sally waved a hand at him, shutting him up as the picture cut back again to the reporter. "The man has since been identified by police as Loki Laufeyson, the very same who had attacked New York with an army just three months ago. But in another surprising twist, in trying to apprehend Laufeyson, NYPD shot and injured Ms. Potts at which point, both Potts and Laufeyson disappeared."

Again, the picture changed. This time, Tony Stark stood at a podium, setting some cards down. The reporter said, "In an official statement from Stark Industries, Tony Stark had this to say."

Stark looked at the cameras. "Ms. Potts is safe and is resting after this morning's ordeal. I can confirm for you that it was the Asgardian sorcerer Loki Laufeyson who halted the robbery. Further, Loki brought Pepper to safety at Stark Industries and healed the gunshot wound she suffered at the hands of the police."

The image cut to a newscaster in a studio. Loki was beginning to find it irritating the way these mortals jumped around in the images. "Mr. Stark also stated that they did not know why Loki Laufeyson acted in the way he had and should still be considered extremely dangerous but that, without his intervention, Ms. Pott's wound would have been fatal."

The news continued and Sally turned the volume back down as Carl snorted. "See what I mean? That alien does a single good deed and even Iron Man is kissing his ass."

"Maybe it wasn't Loki," his companion, Mark, said with a shrug. "You can't tell anything from that footage."

"It's him," Barton said, picking at his food. "Iron Man was one of the Avengers fighting Loki, remember? He knows what the guy looks like." The assassin didn't seem very happy. Loki wondered how much SHIELD and the other Avengers were scrambling to figure out what Pepper had done.

"But maybe he didn't see the guy?" Mark continued. "Maybe he only has that chick's word for it."

"What, and you think she'd lie?" Carl asked incredulously. "For that son of a bitch?"

"I might," Sally interjected. She fanned herself with a menu as the other waitress giggled.

Barton's eyebrows climbed nearly into his hairline. "Try to remember he's a psychotic madman, Sally."

"Try to remember he's tall, dark, and gorgeous, Clint," she replied, refilling his coffee. She favored him with a wicked grin. "Crazy just means he's exciting between the sheets." She winked and walked away as Barton buried his head between his hands.

"There is not enough alcohol in the world to scrub that from my brain," he moaned pathetically. "More to the point, Pepper Potts is Tony Stark's personal assistant and has also met Loki. She knows what he looks like."

"How do you know that?" Mark asked, narrowing his eyes at Barton. Unlike Stark, Barton was not allowed to be associated with his Hawkeye persona. In fact, he wasn't supposed to be associated with SHIELD at all.

"Like I said, she's Stark's personal assistant, and Loki broke into Stark Industries and tried to kill the guy. Stark doesn't seem like the kind of guy who can plan anything as mundane as a cup of coffee without professional assistance, so she was probably around."

"Why should we trust that alien?" Carl snarled. "So he stopped a robbery. Big deal. So he saved some broad. She shouldn't have been there with him to begin with. He tried to destroy the city, in case anyone has forgotten. He should fry."

"You volunteering to strap him to the chair?" Barton asked, looking coolly at the guy. When Carl hesitated, Barton grinned and laid down some money. "Thanks, Sally. I'll catch you later. Work is calling my name." He glanced once at the television, the everyday charm sliding off his face as he considered the report, then walked out.

Loki sat back in the booth, staring out the window as he let the grumbles of the others wash over him. He also glanced at the television, then stood, leaving a couple of dollars he'd casually stolen on the table. Instead of continuing to follow Barton, he tucked his hands into the pockets of the coat he wore and wandered slowly through the city, unnoticed, and just observed. The story was in the papers and on the news, and people talked about it. They argued, debated, and gossiped about it. Some of the talk was sordid, some nonsense about why he had been there with Pepper to begin with. Some of it was conspiracy theories about how Loki actually planned the entire battle for New York with the Avengers as a way for the superheroes to be thrust into the goodwill of the people. Those rumors were generally dismissed as paranoia because of Iron Man and Captain America's previous reliability.

Most of the chatter, to Loki's immense amusement, was centered around one thought: what was Loki Laufeyson up to? The debates were intense, the theories wild, and the logic convoluted or completely absent. The city was absolutely flustered by the news of his good deed. Out of curiosity, he wandered by Stark Tower. The whispers were even worse there as people paused in their routine to gawk or contemplate the building. A plan started forming in his mind and he smiled wickedly.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is that frustrating bastard up to?" Rhodey said, slapping the paper down on to the coffee table.

"I don't know," Pepper sighed, looking exasperated. "He won't tell me anything."

"You mean he sweet-talks you into forgetting to ask." It was meant to be an amusing comment, but was worryingly accurate.

Pepper flushed. "He doesn't... Tony, isn't it a little early for scotch?"

Tony Stark was standing at the window with a scotch on the rocks in his hand, staring out over the warm Malibu beaches, his mind racing. "Depends on your perspective," he said, taking another dreg. "For me, it's late."

Over on the couch in his living room, both Pepper and Rhodey blinked at him. "You haven't been to bed yet?" Pepper asked.

"It was Loki again, wasn't it?" Rhodey added, mouth a hard line. When Tony didn't reply to either comment, Rhodey sat back angrily. "You should let me go with you, man."

"That would require military involvement," he said absently. He wasn't really interested in rehashing the events of the night, so he tuned Pepper and Rhodey out, turning things over in his head.

What was Loki up to, indeed? It had been over a month since Loki had stopped the robbery and saved Pepper's life. For one full day, the Avengers, SHIELD, and all of New York had held their collective breaths and waited for the other shoe to drop. The next morning, Pepper had awoken with him in his condo and found a box on the coffee table. Inside had been seven exquisite, hand-blown glass strawberries.

SHIELD had conducted nearly every test known to man and some that weren't but were unable to find the significance behind them. Pepper had drawn the line at allowing them to destroy one and study it, causing a heated argument between her and Tony. In the end, Fury had let her have them back. Her parting comment was the closest thing they'd had to a clue: "At least Loki remembered I am allergic to the real thing, unlike someone I could mention." Gifting someone glass sculptures of something they were allergic to definitely seemed like a Loki thing to do, but that still didn't give them any idea of what the mischief-maker was up to.

The next day, Romanoff had woken up to a box on her coffee table. She wasn't as trusting as Pepper and brought the box in to SHIELD without opening it. It turned out to be a wise move. Inside were seven black widow spiders, all very much real and alive and very, very cranky.

The days that followed had been a confusing mass of good deeds, random acts of chaos, threats, and occasional flirtations. There didn't seem to be any kind of pattern to Loki's actions. Tony had uploaded the details of each event for Jarvis to look at and still, they could find no connection. The only thing that had remained constant through all of it was that Loki had been perfectly civil, even amiable, with Pepper. He sometimes sought her out, but sometimes, the meeting was accidental. Regardless, he was charming and pleasant without actually flirting with her. The most surreal moment of this, as far as Tony was concerned, was having one of Loki's daggers buried into the left shoulder joint of his suit and fighting to keep the Asgardian from sinking another one into his throat when Pepper had walked in. Loki had looked up at her from where he was pinning Tony down and, without easing his grasp or ceasing his murderous intent, had smiled at her and began to work his charm. Tony had to admit he was an exceptional conversationalist when he wanted to be.

Despite it all, even he had given up on trying to understand why Loki was being so charming to Pepper. She had asked, but as Rhodey had observed, Loki had a way of smoothly directing a conversation where he wanted it to go. She had even offered him dinner once, swearing that it was not a trap. Tony had allowed himself to be locked in his workshop. To his surprise, Loki had shown up, and their dinner conversation had been completely mundane. If the Liesmith was working some kind of angle, he couldn't figure out what it was.

He wasn't completely lost, however. The situation at the bank and Loki's subsequent healing magic had been completely spontaneous. That he knew for sure. Loki had not anticipated either event, so whatever he was up to, the plan had grown from some kind of response to them. He also knew that Loki's schemes, when he was actually being villainous, were designed carefully. Sometimes, the plan was maximum chaos with no real reason behind it other than the fact that he could. Other times, the attacks were accurate and deadly, but the reasons behind them and the solutions to how to stop them felt more like riddles than anything. Loki was playing a game, and he was working it up to something. Figuring out what was like trying to pick out the subtle tones of a violin amidst a wild cacophony of sound, with ringing ears, during a forest fire.

Tony was the genius. Everyone was waiting for him to figure it out. He knew the motivation, even possibly the intended result, but not the ultimate goal. He was also getting tired of playing by Loki's rules.

Tony downed the rest of the scotch and turned. "Pepper, do that voodoo that you do and get a message to Loki. Tell him to come by for drinks and a game."

Pepper and Rhodey were used to Tony saying things completely out of left field, but this time they were both a little taken back. "What game am I supposed to play with him?" she asked.

"You're not going to be there," Tony said. He set the glass down and headed for the stairs. He needed to get some sleep. "I am."

"What? Tony? Tony!"

He ignored their protests as he stripped off his shirt, going into the bedroom.

"Sir," Jarvis's voice said calmly. "Are you sure this is a wise idea?"

"No," he replied with a shrug, continuing to strip. "But Loki seems to be doing his damnedest to be unpredictable. Maybe the offer will intrigue him, and who knows? He might even be civil."

"But will you be, sir?"

"Hey," he protested, red sleep pants in hand. "I can be every bit as charming and clever as he can, thank you." He jerked on the pajamas muttering about smartass artificial intelligences.

"And delusional," Jarvis observed. "Shall I wake you an hour before the meeting?"

"Make it two," he said, whipping back the covers and hopping onto the mattress. "I want to be wide awake and ready for him."

The windows darkened, blocking out the early morning California sun as the lights in the room dimmed. Tony yawned wide enough to nearly pop his jaw then stared sleepily into the darkness, the only light coming from the arc reactor in his chest. His mind raced over all of the possibilities of what might happen at the meeting tonight. The best possibility was that Loki didn't show. Every other option just seemed to get worse.

He hated sleeping before a big challenge. Usually, he would simply go down to his workshop and tinker with a suit or a car or one of a million other projects he had laying around. Loki, however, was dangerous, intelligent, and immensely quick and adaptable. Tony refused to allow Loki the possible upper hand of sleep deprivation.

He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes, considering his opponent. No, he couldn't really think of him that way, or his mind would get set aflame. Instead, Loki was a guest for drinks, as inane as that sounded. They were going to talk over drinks. He'd have to set up the chess table in the living room, perhaps near the fire. Did Loki even know how to play chess? The thought made the Asgardian less like a pain in the ass and more real, somehow. It hadn't occurred to him before that Loki might not know something as silly as a game. He would have to teach him the rules. The last thought Tony was aware of was Loki's brilliant green eyes, intensely focused on him and glittering in the firelight as he explained the rules of the game.

~~~

Tony was down in his workshop, turning the gauntlet over in his hand with intense concentration.

"You've already serviced that one, sir," Jarvis pointed out.

"Yes, thank you, Jarvis," he snapped coolly, looking for anything he might have missed. "Why don't you just inform me when the bastard arrives?"

"Yes, sir."

He studied the piece, belonging to one of his several suits, and regretted almost angrily how thorough he usually was. He contemplated damaging the thing just to give himself something mindless to work on, but set it aside and leaned against the car at his back, sighing.

Tony had managed less sleep than he'd hoped for. His last conscious thought before slumber had been of Loki's green eyes. His traitorous brain had enjoyed following up on that thought. Tony had been trying for hours to get the remnants of the dream out of his head, annoyed as all hell. He was not supposed to have sexy dreams about another man, let alone one who made a hobby out of flirting with his girl and trying to kill him. Of course, he knew that dreams were the mind's way of working out a problem, but he was fairly sure that his issues with Loki were not going to be solved by swapping spit or any other type of bodily fluids, despite rumors of the supposed god's sexual proclivities.

"A horse?" he said out loud.

"Yes, sir," Jarvis replied. "A horse."

Upon awaking from the rather alarming dream, Tony had immediately showered and dressed, then went down to his work shop and demanded Jarvis to tell him what he had on Loki Laufeyson. Jarvis had surprised him by asking if he would prefer Loki's recent presence on Earth, or about the myths surrounding him, so Tony had asked for the myths. It was fascinating the kind of trouble and clever solutions that Loki was believed to have been involved in. Possibly more fascinating and actually somewhat shocking was the list of sexual exploits the Asgardian was credited with. If even half of it was true, then Loki got around a lot more than he would have guessed.

What it didn't do was make Tony feel any better about having a wet dream about the guy.

"Your guest has arrived, sir."

Tony's head snapped up. "Pepper?"

"Ms. Potts vacated the house an hour ago, as you requested."

He got up and set the gauntlet on his work bench. "Did he knock?"

"No, sir." Jarvis almost sounded amused. "It appears he entered using whatever teleportation magic he has available to him."

"I'm kind of surprised the nosey bastard didn't come down here." He left the workshop and took the stairs two at a time. At the top, he nearly tripped over the final step at the sight that awaited him.

Loki was standing in the living room dressed more casually than Tony had ever personally seen. He was wearing his usual leather pants and boots, all in black, with the leather tunic and coat. He still wore the vambraces on his wrists, but they were the only obvious metal. Instead of whatever thick layer he normally wore underneath it all, he had on a green silk shirt. The clothing was almost intimidating in the exquisite detail taken by its crafter, but was obviously meant for social engagements and not battle.

The fire was the only light in the room, casting a warm glow and shadows on everything. Loki was standing at the table in front of the fire, holding what looked to be a black bishop to the light so he could study it. His head turned at Tony's entrance, his green eyes flicking over him. The imperial gaze made Tony very aware that he was wearing a pair of torn jeans and a Metallica t-shirt and nothing else. He refused to allow Loki to make him feel inferior, however, and calmly walked up the final step and into the room. "I see you got my invitation." And what an obvious way to start the meeting. This was why Tony needed sleep. Just then, he'd settle for a stiff drink and he walked toward the bar.

To his surprise, Loki calmly set the chess piece back down on the board. "Pepper's offer was..." He seemed to consider several words, then settled on, "interesting."

"Pepper, is it?" He hesitated when he reached the bar. There was a wooden box there, perfectly identical to the ones Pepper and Romanoff had received.

"That is how she asked me to refer to her." Loki watched his hesitation, amusement curling his lips. "In Asgard, it is customary to bring a gift of your esteem when invited into another kingdom. A symbol of the truce, for the duration of the visit."

"Is that why you brought Romanoff poisonous spiders?"

"As I said, a symbol of my esteem." His eyes glittered.

Tony grabbed a short eight-ball glass and dropped in a few cubes of ice, pouring himself a scotch. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked politely, not yet touching the box.

"I'll have the same as you," Loki replied. He made his way toward the bar, moving at a slow, stalking pace that wasn't really making Tony think this was much of a truce. Still, he made the drink and set it on the bar. Loki took it and had a swallow. He didn't react to the drink in any way, as if he'd just had a mouthful of water.

"Have you ever had scotch before?" Tony asked, indulging in his curiosity.

Loki looked at him, then down at the glass in his hand. "No," he said, lifting the glass to study the amber liquid. "It would perhaps be better without the contrast of the ice."

Tony shrugged. "To each their own. I'll make the next one straight up." He took another drink from his own glass and set the cup aside. "All right. Let's see what your esteem says about me." Loki slid onto a stool as Tony pulled the wooden box in front of him. A small reflection caught his eye and he glanced up. Under the collar of the green shirt, Loki was wearing a gold band, a circle almost exact to the ones imbedded into his battle-ready outfits. "Does that mean something?" he asked, gesturing to the necklace. "Like, is it a prince thing?"

"Have you seen my brother wear one?" Loki asked.

"No."

"Then perhaps not, considering he is a prince. But you are correct. It does mean something." His expression gave nothing away.

"Maybe it just makes you feel princely."

That was probably not the wisest thing to say when he was trying to maintain a truce, but he kind of wanted to rattle the Asgardian and see what happened. Loki, however, simply smiled. "Perhaps."

Tony pointed at the box. "There's nothing that's going to kill me in here, is there?"

"Not if you're very lucky." The bastard took another drink of his scotch, absolutely unreadable.

He had no idea what that meant, but Tony was not going to back down from the challenge. He slid off the lid and looked inside, then blinked.

Inside the box, a human heart had been replicated in perfect detail in blood-red glass. Tony picked up one of the bits of metallic glitter that it lay amongst and studied it. It wasn't glitter he realized, cold settling in the pit of his stomach. It was shrapnel.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony set the bit of metal back into the box and closed the lid, his heart pounding. How the hell did that bastard know that? "Your gifts leave a lot to be desired."

Loki shrugged, nonchalant. "Most people do tend to feel that way."

Tony looked back down at the box, then raised an eyebrow, looking at Loki. He pointed at it. "Is this your way of flirting with me?"

He was gratified to see Loki actually choke on his scotch. It was unfortunate that it was because he was entertained. "What?" he said, grinning. It was like his favorite toy had done a really neat trick.

"The only other people you've given a box to are Pepper and Romanoff."

"I am not flirting with Pepper," Loki replied, finishing off his drink. He set the cup down before Tony. "I will take another one if you don't mind." He rose from the bar and wandered back over to the chess board.

Tony tossed out the ice in Loki's cup and poured both himself and the Asgardian more. His he only filled partially. He gave Loki a double and walked over, handing the cup to him. "What about Natasha?"

Loki's eyes were for the board. He sat down behind the white pieces, leaving the black for Tony. Interesting. "More playful than flirtatious." His eyes lifted to Tony's as the human took his seat. "I would have thought you all would be familiar with my flirtations by now."

"More playful than flirtatious," he countered. He pointed to the board. "Do you know how to play?"

"It's almost as if you want me to flirt," Loki murmured. "How interesting. Black takes the first move."

Tony sipped at his scotch, studying the man across from him. "So, this is how we're going to play, then? Hidden meanings and subtle innuendos?"

"Would you rather I be aggressive and get to the point?" Loki met his eyes, the green orbs glittering just like Tony imagined they would. It reminded him of the unwelcome dream and a bolt of lust surged down his body.

If Loki noticed, he didn't react. Their eyes still locked in challenge, Tony threw caution to the wind and moved a pawn.

Tony could have sworn that Loki's eyes gleamed in satisfaction before he looked down to study the board. He also moved a pawn and picked up his glass. "I suspect you did not invite me here as a gentlemanly request to stay away from the women."

"Nope," Tony replied. "Although, if you hurt Pepper after being so nice to her, my reaction won't be very gentlemanly."

"The thought had not crossed my mind."

"Liar."

Loki rolled his eyes to look up at Tony. "Don't be so obvious. It's beneath you."

"I didn't know you had such a high regard of me."

"You're being obvious again."

Tony smirked. "I'm flattered."

"I'm empty." Loki held up his glass to prove the point. It made Tony blink.

"What, are you an alcoholic, too?" he said, rising to refill their glasses.

"A thousand years of practice with Asgardian mead gives one a certain impunity. You might as well bring the bottle."

"Sure thing, Highness." He walked back over. "But if I get drunk, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Can I say the same?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't had a thousand years of practice." Tony gave Loki his cup and sat down, settling the bottle on the floor beside them.

"That's almost a pity," Loki said, sipping his drink. "Imagine how talented you'd be given a thousand years."

Oh, he did not need the reminder of just how much practice Loki'd had in his thousand years. "Jarvis," Tony said, watching Loki. "Which pieces did he move when I was away from the board?" As Jarvis listed each piece, Loki obediently moved them to where the AI instructed them to go. "I'm pretty damn talented already," Tony finished.

"That's cheating," Loki said, amused.

"That's utilizing my resources."

"And what if I hadn't moved any pieces? Implying I had would have been gravely insulting."

"That's what you do," Tony said, taking his move. "You cheat and lie to test your boundaries and then to manipulate them into being what you want them to be."

"Don't you?"

He shrugged. "I don't so much manipulate as ignore them completely."

"But you do test them." Loki thoughtfully moved a piece and leaned back in his chair, studying the mortal across from him. "Like you are doing now."

"And what boundaries am I testing?" Tony asked, meeting his gaze easily.

"Mine." Loki smiled, the confident, knowing curl of his lips adding hidden messages in his words. "You want to know what is true and what is not."

Tony tried not to think about the horse and failed. "I want to know what you're up to."

"Whatever I'm in the mood for," was the trickster's easy reply. He moved his bishop. "Check."

Tony looked down at the board, his mind turning all of that over. It was way too hot by the fire. He took the bishop with a rook and looked up at Loki. "Okay, I have to ask: a horse?"

He calmly slid another white piece across the board. "What about horses?"

Tony shrugged, studying the board. "According to our myths, you got it on with a stallion and gave birth to a horse."

"According to your legends, that's the only thing you haven't done."

"Touchy subject?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You do actual touch during sex, Stark, yes? If not, I pity your partners."

Tony wasn't going to let it go that easily. "So you don't want to talk about the horse. What about the wolf, or the serpent? There isn't actually a serpent that lives in the oceans, is there?" He moved a piece. "Check."

Loki's eyes calmly drifted over the pieces. "Jormungand does, indeed, dwell in Midgard's oceans. Fenrir is far from here." He moved his knight, eradicating the danger to his king while putting Tony into check. "And how is your family?"

Tony nearly winced. It wasn't because of the topic of his lack of family, although it was a sore subject. It was more that Loki's replies were becoming less subtle. He obviously had hit a nerve, and a rather complicated one, if what he knew was actually true. At war with his parents and brother, adopted, his own children bound in chains or servitude; Loki's family life really did suck. Tony also realized how much Loki had actually been attempting to be pleasant. Obviously, it would be no small matter for the silver-tongued prince to turn his words into weapons.

Tony moved his next piece carefully, then refilled Loki's glass. "You gave Pepper glass strawberries," he said thoughtfully. "Did you know she is allergic to strawberries?"

To his relief, Loki allowed the shift in subject. "Of course."

"Then why give them to her?"

Loki glanced at him. Tony wondered if he would tell the truth. Then the trickster took another drink of his scotch and moved a pawn. "People are often delighted by the receipt of something they never thought they could possess."

"But it's not real. It's just another illusion."

"Reality is the pretense of boundaries that we impose upon ourselves. Often, it is nothing more than an illusion itself." Loki cocked his head. "You asked me about the horse. What do the boundaries of your reality tell you?"

Tony smirked, his eyes locked again with the mischief-maker's. "Don't be obvious."

"It tells you that such things are stories and illusions, euphemisms even. It tells you that Loki Laufeyson is a figment of cultural imagination, meant to frighten little children into behaving." His mouth twisted mockingly.

Tony finished the last of his scotch, eyes still steady on Loki's. "It tells me you're a kinky son of a bitch." Without looking, he moved a piece. "You gave me my heart. It wasn't yours to give."

"I gave you glass and metal. The illusion is yours to perceive." White slid across the board.

"You came tonight."

"You invited me. Why?"

"I showed you mine, you show me yours." Loki knew now what he thought of the peace offering. He wanted to know what the man thought of the invitation.

Loki sat back, his smile pure wickedness as he lifted his glass. He knocked back the last gulp of scotch, his throat working around the alcohol and the golden band catching the firelight. He set down the glass and moved the white queen out onto the board. "Check. Mate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final installment. Thank you to everyone who liked and commented. This chapter was based off of Erebus Odora's amazing art, found here: http://erebusodora.tumblr.com/post/17443375285/er-ive-been-kind-of-asked-to-include-some
> 
> Title of story and Tony's poetry exert come from "The Spider and the Fly" by Mary Howitt.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony gulped down the last of his own drink and snagged the bottle of scotch. He rose away from the table. "'And now, dear little children, who may this story read,'" he started, staring off into the fire, "'To idle, silly, flattering words, I pray you ne'er heed; / Unto an evil counselor close heart, and ear, and eye, / And take a lesson from this tale of the Spider and the Fly.'"

Loki remained at the table, listening. He reached out and placed a finger on the head of the black king. With a gentle flick, he knocked it down. "I do believe you're the one who extended the invitation," he said, rising from his seat. He turned, empty glass in hand, and started walking toward Tony.

"Well, yes, but you're the one doing the seducing."

Loki held out the glass and Tony refilled it. "It's only a seduction if you're actually swayed." He looked down at Tony. "Am I seducing you, Stark?"

Tony drank straight from the bottle and shrugged. "Swayed? Eh."

"How about persuaded?" Loki murmured. "Enticed? Lead astray?"

Man or no, villain or not, Tony's hands itched to touch him. "Getting closer."

Loki smirked. "Corrupted?" he purred.

He dropped the bottle. "That works." He grabbed the lapels of Loki's coat and pulled him down to his level, silencing that silver-tongued mouth with his own. Loki didn't resist, matching his actions with as much enthusiasm as Tony. He parted his lips and licked at Tony's, entreating his tongue to come and play. It was dizzying and holy shit but a thousand years of practice definitely counted for something. He pushed at the heavy leather coat, sliding it off of Loki's shoulder, but it caught on the vambraces at his wrists. Loki made a small sound of protest, pulling at his arms, but Tony kind of liked him like that: bound and helpless, or at least more helpless. He grabbed the tunic next and started pulling the Asgardian toward his bedroom, his mouth glued to the other man's.

Loki stumbled along, almost laughing in delight by how eager the human was. He teased Tony, stroking his tongue encouragingly against his and using his teeth to gently torment. Once in the bedroom, Tony pushed him down onto the bed first, making Loki sit on the coat to trap his arms down.

"Maybe that will keep you out of trouble," he panted, leaning in to lick at that long, white neck.

"Very unlikely," Loki replied, his eyes falling closed at the path of the warm tongue. It felt so very good against his cool skin. "How do you plan to strip the rest of it off?"

Tony hesitated around Loki's jaw line. "Damn it."

Loki laughed. He sounded like he was genuinely enjoying himself. "Would you like me to help you?" His sharp teeth nipped at Tony's ear. When Tony released a shuddering breath, he used his tongue to guide the lobe into his mouth, slowly sucking on it.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked, only half paying attention to the conversation. His breath caught as Loki's teeth scored his lobe again. His hips jerked in pleasure, pressing his aching erection against Loki's own bulge.

Loki's tongue dipped into Tony's ear. "Magic," he whispered. The coat faded out like a dispersing shadow and Loki reached up, his hands sliding over the back of Tony's thighs.

"You can do that with everything?"

"Mostly."

"Do the boots. Leave the rest until I say otherwise." Before Loki could question the orders, Tony leaned in and set his own teeth to Loki's neck.

Loki moaned in surprise and obeyed, the boots fading away as his hands grasped Tony's hips. He had to remind himself not to squeeze too hard and slid his hands up under the t-shirt. Tony's skin jumped at the cool caress, but the man didn't stop his relentless attack on Loki's throat. His own hands went down the tunic and started to undo the buttons. After a moment, he had to look down.

"That is a ridiculous amount of buttons. Get rid of the tunic, please." He dipped his tongue into the hollow of Loki's throat. It amazed him how fresh and cool his skin tasted. Not to sound like a bad country song, but he really was like a cool drink of water with just enough salt and musk to know that he was as much flesh and blood as Tony.

"Mortals," Loki murmured. "So impatient." The tunic, however, did fade away. It was like his clothing was made of shadows and Tony was shining a light on him to peel back layer after layer to find out what was underneath.

"Impatient is telling to you get rid of the shirt," he murmured, glancing at the golden band briefly before tasting his collar bone along the edge of a silk shirt that disappeared right before his eyes. Tony blinked. That was a lot of white skin covering a surprisingly lean and gorgeous torso. "That wasn't actually a suggestion."

"No?" Loki's hands cupped the swell of Tony's ass, squeezing carefully before skating back down over his legs again, learning every curve with his fingertips. "My mistake."

The black leather pants were a stark contrast to the paleness of Loki's skin. It was exciting to see the material bulging and knowing that he had inspired this in such a cool, collected man. "That looks uncomfortable," he murmured. He met Loki's eyes then slid down off the edge of the bed, taking the fastenings of the pants in his hands.

Loki's face was flushed, but there was something guarded about his gaze as he let Tony study the fastenings and start to undo them. "Have you ever done this before?"

Questions like that were going to seriously harsh on his mellow. He pulled the edges of the leather pants back, sliding them so that they were surrounding Loki's hips rather than embracing them. He looked at the hard cock he'd revealed, then moved back onto the bed, pushing Loki to lay on his back. Watching the trickster's face, Tony reached down between them and wrapped his hand around the hard flesh.

The color in Loki's cheeks deepened, the dark of his pupils close to swallowing the vibrant, nearly glowing green of his irises. Loki gasped as Tony's hand stroked, fingertips exploring the hardness he held. Loki's neck arched in pleasure, his hands going up to splay across Tony's back.

"No," Tony replied, his own lust flaming even harder at Loki's abandon. "But there's a first time for everything. How am I doing so far?"

Loki's eyes, which had been mere slits a moment ago, opened to focus on Tony. His hands drifted down, running along the curves of Tony's back to his waist. Without looking, Loki popped the button of the jeans and lowered the zipper, sliding his hand inside. Tony's own hand faltered as Loki grasped him.

"Jesus, your hands are cold," he gasped. He sounded as if he wasn't sure he minded the contrast on his heated flesh.

"It's part of my nature," Loki murmured as he started to map Tony's cock much as he had the man's legs. "You'll get used to it."

If Loki's tone was slightly bitter, Tony didn't noticed. He just really couldn't say enough at this point about Loki's many, many years of practice. He didn't know when the other guy had done this last, who with, and what gender he was at the time and, right then, he didn't care. When Loki stopped to remove his jeans, Tony was only more than eager to help him. However, Tony caught Loki's hands at the edge of his shirt, not letting the man pull it up.

Loki looked up at him carefully. "I know what it looks like," he said, his tone a little soothing.

Tony suddenly wondered if this as all a ruse to get a better look at the reactor. He shook his head. "Not today."

Loki's eyes moved over his face, but he released the shirt and relaxed back against the bed, letting the decision be Tony's. Tony was rather relieved, honestly, then distracted by the other cock he could feel against his inner thigh. The only thing he wore was his shirt. Loki had been stripped down to his pants, vambraces, and the ever-present band. He plucked at the necklace. "You ever take this off?"

"I can't dispel the metal with that spell," he said, watching the human.

Tony took the edges of the band and pulled it up so that it laid across Loki's throat. "It looks like a collar."

Loki's eyes glittered. "You want to collar me, Stark?" His fingertips began to trace up Tony's thighs again, making him shiver.

"Ah, hell, we both talk too much." Tony leaned in and claimed Loki's mouth again. A hand returned to his cock and made him groan, pressing into it. Tony braced himself on one arm while, with the other, he blindly searched for the drawer in his nightstand and the lubricant inside. Once he finally had it, he dropped it onto the bed and buried his hands into Loki's black hair.

Tony wasn't exactly inexperienced. In fact, he was probably just as much of a playboy as Loki seemed to be, although more limited due to his shorter lifespan. Still, the difference was obvious. Loki learned quickly just how to touch him and did things Tony couldn't even pinpoint to drive him wild. Then he felt fingers slide against his anus and stiffened in surprise. Loki's hand moved away from his cock to soothingly stroke his leg. "Relax" he murmured into Tony's mouth. "Trust me with this."

It was fortunate he'd specified because Tony had never thought he'd trust Loki with anything. He swallowed. It was only reasonable, right? Loki had more experience and was still actually mostly clothed from waist down. He started to close his eyes.

"No," Loki murmured. "Look at me."

Tony met Loki's eyes, the joke about a pushy bottom dying on this tongue. He was sure Loki wasn't using magic, but there was an almost hypnotic intensity to the man's gaze, a power there that did ensnare him and hold him enraptured. He felt the fingers again, but he couldn't look away.

"Are you using magic on me?"

Loki's tongue licked at Tony's lips. "No," he murmured. When Loki broke their gaze, he kept command of the human's attention with his lips and tongue. He certainly noticed what Loki was doing elsewhere, but it was more fun to focus on that clever mouth on his neck.

Loki moved, propping himself up on one hand to guide Tony's hips. He nosed the delicate skin behind Tony's jaw, drawing his tongue just under his ear as he urged Tony down. So far, his trust in Loki was proving to be well worth it, so he let himself be guided. It was not something he'd expected to experience, though, so he was surprised how it felt to have Loki's slick cock slowly enter him. He panted, an irrational urge to giggle at the absurdity of the situation bubbling in his throat. He swallowed the impulse down, doing his best to breathe. He moved on his own experimentally, finding it actually quite interesting. The truly exciting part was the way Loki's lashes fluttered at the movement, the man taking a deep breath. Tony steadied his movements, making it longer, and both of them gasped.

"I think I've got this," he said, moving again.

"Do you?" Loki sounded amused.

Tony grasped the band at the back of Loki's neck, pulling it tight across his throat again and gather a good hunk of hair with it. He pulled Loki down with it, making the trickster move back onto his elbows. "Shut up." He began moving in a steadier rhythm, one of Loki's hands riding his hips. Tony kind of liked seeing the glittering metal up against Loki's neck and leaned in, meeting the green, lidded gaze with his own as he kissed the Asgardian more gently than he had yet. It felt good, unbelievably so, and very intimate. He would never have imagined doing this... okay, maybe, but certainly not with Loki Laufeyson. It just seemed to work right.

As Tony because more used to it, the gentle intimacy changed. Loki touched him, his clever fingers guiding and caressing in ways that made his nerves sizzle. The kisses became more sloppy, more desperate, and certainly with more teeth. When Loki's free hand finally found his cock, Tony nearly exploded right then and there. He closed his eyes, groaning, and felt Loki lay back, his second hand gliding under the shirt to tease a taut nipple before moving down to help keep Tony steady. Tony missed the presence of Loki's cool body against his, but he wasn't about to move, not with his orgasm so close he could nearly taste it. Sweat glided down the back of his neck to catch in the t-shirt and opened his eyes to see Loki's reaction. The sorcerer's own eyes burned green, definitely glowing as he watched. He felt Loki move his legs to brace his feet on the edge of the bed to add a bit more force to his own thrusts, the hand on his cock tightening ever so slightly. It shorted his brain and made him gasp. He groaned, the sound ending on a near growl as Loki guided him through his orgasm. As the last of it faded to pleasant aftershocks, he felt Loki's grip tighten, holding him close. He had to grasp Loki's shoulders to keep from falling at the taller man shifted, sitting up and sliding his long legs underneath himself to kneel.

Tony certainly got it. Loki had been careful to give Tony what he needed, and now his own needs had to be met. Loki's forehead dropped to Tony's shoulder as his own thrusts became more erratic. That, he wasn't going to let the man get away with. Loki had watched him and now he wanted to see. Tony buried his hands into Loki's hair and pulled his head back. Green eyes flashed but his face flushed darker. Did Loki actually like having his hair pulled? Tony tightened the band around his neck just enough to make sure Loki knew it was there, and tightened his grip on the black locks. Surprise flashed in Loki's eyes, but he quickly gave into the delicious sensations. A moment later, his grip tightened painfully as he made an eerie, inhuman sound, somewhere between a keen and a groan. It was a surprising and rather arousing reminder that the sorcerer was a natural shapeshifter. The ecstatic abandonment was something to behold and absolutely intimate. He finally released Loki's hair and the man dropped his forehead to Tony's shoulder again, fingers spreading to release their bruising grip. Tony shifted, a bit uncomfortable still locked onto Loki's lap but the other man released him when he squirmed. Tony carefully removed himself then flopped back onto the bed bonelessly.

"I don't know about you, but I am beat," he murmured, the relaxation already dragging his body and mind down into sleep.

Loki looked back at him. He said nothing, an unreadable expression on his face. Tony was probably going to regret it, but he felt like cuddling and grabbed Loki's arm, pulling him down. "Sneak out after I'm asleep," he muttered, pulling the blankets up over them.

"Pepper is a bad influence on you," Loki replied, awkwardly putting his arms around Tony. Tony snorted and shrugged Loki off, spooning the super villain. Despite Loki's height, it actually was pretty comfortable.

"Hell yeah, she is," he murmured, letting the boneless lethargy and the smell of sex, scotch, and Loki's interesting scent drag him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so basically, this is as close as I come to PWP. I can't not justify things. This is also the fastest I've had two characters jump into bed. Hope you found it hot.


End file.
